Legend of The SkyArmy
by ZenPenguin
Summary: My POV of autobotgirl12328's The Legend of The Sky Army: I remember wanting to always be part of something big. Then a mysterious man announced an evil living right under our noses. Some didn't believe or seemed to care. I did. I wanted to be part of it. Until it entered my life. Now I wounder, was it worth getting involved?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: It Begins!**

The simple yet exciting feeling of jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It always felt like flying to me, although sometimes I get a little fearful of gravity's pull on my stomach. Thankfully, no such feeling came as I did so that night, along with my best friend Jane. She had called me to come join her since we both had plenty of free time on our hands.

We hopped along for hours until we chose to take a break at Television Square, one of my favorite places to be in our town. Town . . . that might be stretching it a bit. Maybe more like a Town/City since it has a feeling of both. Eh, whatever.

Anyway, I scanned over the half-a-dozen shows playing on the screens before turning my attention to Jane.

"Maybe TMNT'll be on?" I hummed. (Huge turtles gen 2012 geek. XD)

"Nah," Jane nodded, "New movies first . . ."

We took a seat to watch the current program on screen, Voltron Squad or whatever it was called. It was in mid-commercial when something really weird happened. The screen changed colors, spacing out as it tried to focus on the new feed cutting in. I exchanged a look with Jane as the new feed cleared, revealing a young man who appeared to be at least nineteen or twenty. He glanced over both his shoulders in the dark room behind him before gazing back at the camera rolling the live footage.

"I'm warning everyone! Please listen!" he called, his voice echoing off the buildings. All the other giant plasma screens began to cut to his face.

"Who is this guy?" I mumbled, rolling my eyes. He sounded a bit like the occasional hobo on the street corner hollering about how the world's gonna end in five days or something. Craziness.

"I go by the name Sky and I've learned something they don't want me to," he paused to catch his breath as he looked around again. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm not. I've seen it and someday you might too. That's what I'm trying to stop it." He stopped again, looking down. He seemed completely out of breath. "There is this...force. An army! They want humanity dead, gone! I've seen them!"

I looked down to see flashing lights. "Look!" I gasped, pointing towards the street below.

Jane looked to where I gestured to see cops beginning to mobilize. We looked back at the big screen again to see it turn a bit fuzzy. Sky looked behind him. He nodded and smiled lightly as he turned back to the camera. His eyes glittered as he nodded a second time.

"I'm recruiting. . .Together we can stop this menace. They look like a normal creature but they aren't!" He looked around again. Sirens were beginning to sound. He sighed. "Here's the crazy part, sorry. This army...this menace...they took the form of ordinary squids. But they aren't!" He slammed his hand on the desk. "I'm going to stop them! We can stop them! We-"

Suddenly the feed was cut. Some people clapped. I turned to Jane and smiled a little. She replied with a frown of disbelief. Probably sounded like a madman's rant to her. Why, I'm not sure. It sounded rather exciting to me. And unlike Jane, I wasn't the only one who thought so.

This was the beginning of the rumored Sky Army. Rumors were all we had about him for now. One said he was arrested, locked up. Another countered that he had escaped, recruiting for his secret Sky Army. It started spreading like wildfire, as well as many other things about it. No one really knew what was true about this Sky Army or if said army even existed. Whatever the matter, I knew I wanted in on it!

Little did I know how much it would really change our lives . . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Rumor has it**

_Tick . . . tick . . . tick . . . tick . . ._

Ugh, Science. Second. Worst. Subject. E-ver. Nearly everyone in class was on the edge of their seats, anxiously staring at the clock as it counted down to the bell. Mrs. Greek continued to babble on about the lesson, oblivious to the lack of attention. The second hand ticked closer to the twelve, each tick causing most of us to twitch with the urge to bolt.

_Tick . . . tick . . . tick . . . Brrrrriing!_

_"Finally_"I sighed with relief. But my relief was short-lived as nearly half the class had _rushed _out of the room, causing me to get caught in the rapids flowing into the hallway. I had grabbed the doorframe of the classroom half way down and hung on for dear life at my attempt to wait for Jane.

Once most of the kids were out and gone, I watched her grab her stuff and walk up to where I stood at the door.

"I was nearly trampled!" I gasped. My toes were sore and my ankles hurt like hell.

"You weren't in there to hear the longest discussion on triangles in existence," groaned Jane.

"Be glad you don't have to do my stupid science project," I sighed. "I've gotta go to the docks to look at allege or something . . ."

Jane yawned, "Lame."

We took our time heading down the stairs to the first floor and toward the doors to the line of buses at the parking lot. It pays to go slow so you don't get killed by the people desperate to escape the prison of education. Strangely though, everyone was running in the opposite direction. Jane turned to me as I kept glancing at the teens running by.

"What'd you think's going on?" she asked me.

"Heard Billy challenged Andrew to a showdown," I answered, giving a smirk.

"Hardly. More like Billy got roped in by his stupid friends."

"Say, Jane, did you hear the news about the Sky Army this morning?"

She groaned. I knew she didn't believe in it, but it didn't bother me too much, nor did it stop me from talking about it. I'm not really one to gossip, but I had made it my mission to know everything I could about the mysterious Sky Army, even if just mostly rumors. Since the feed that aired a few years back, I had joined a fan page and written articles about the Army as well as researching possible sightings. It's so cool and I love how huge it all is. (Too bad someone I know doesn't think so. Oh, well. :3)

"What about it? That is doesn't exist?" Jane snapped.

"No . . ." I hummed with a smirk. "There've been rumors about a rising in the Army. We might even see them mobilize soon!"

"Against squids!? You realize how crazy you sound?! And there've been rumors? That's all the Sky Army is, rumors!" she howled. Another couple kids ran passed us. "What's going on?!"

I shrugged, deciding to give her the silent treatment. We stopped at the corner in the hall. I motioned to the buses. She motioned to where everyone was running. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I gave in. I wasn't much fur fights. Neither was Jane, but she clearly wanted to know what was up with all people. She spotted a boy heading that way and grabbed him by the collar to pull him over by us.

"What's going on?!" she practically screamed at him.

"Haven't you heard?" he gasped, slightly fearful of her tone.

"Heard what?" I questioned him while at the same time pulling him loose of Jane's grasp.

"On the north wall! Come on!" he cheered, running back in that direction.

"North wall?" I repeated.

"Someone must've gotten artistic," Jane shrugged. "Buses?"

"No way . . . Now I'm curious," I nodded, jogging after the boy. I could hear her calling after me as she gave chase.

"Ashley! Ashley, wait!"

* * *

Practically the entire school was there! A huge crowd had gathered and was looking at the brick wall of the back entrance to the school. Jane and I were late, so we were stuck at the back of the crowd. Not that we needed to be up front. The graffiti was big enough to be seen across campus! I beamed with pride as Jane just stood in awe. It was beautiful! Two budder swords crossed over each other with the words "Sky Army Fights On" written across the blades in blue lettering. Some whispered and smirked while the majority of us cheered. I was so taken by artwork I had to cover my mouth to tame my overwhelming amazement.

"This has to be some kind of joke," Jane whispered.

"They live! They are real!" I cheered, breaking out into a little jig.

A few followed my chant. I think some of them thought I'd lost it, but the rest were a-hootin' and a-hollerin', clapping and chanting. Sadly, it didn't last long. Silence fell as the principal stormed up, cutting through the crowd to get in front of the graffiti. He waved his hands, calling everyone's attention.

"I will not tolerate this!" he hissed, pointing at the masterpiece. "Whoever did this, stand up!"

Everyone remained silent. No one was about to fess up to the awesome artwork. I might of, but I was too afraid to stand against Mr. Tailor's wrath. The principal was enraged. He glared over the crowd, throwing his arms down to his sides, shaking his head.

"This tomfoolery will not be tolerated!" he ordered, pointing at the graffiti, "This pretend Sky Army is a joke and a scam. I will not have a student in my school stand up or...celebrate such nonsense. Disperse!"

The crowd fell apart. The buses were long gone. I wanted to cry as I came back to Jane. We both looked back at the wall as students began to wash it away, bringing out the hoses and soaking the brick. The majestic budder mixed with the blue before running down the wall. It wasn't long until it was gone with nothing but damp brick remaining. I turned to Jane with a lump in my throat.

"I wanna go home," I whimpered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: It's Everywhere!**

I decided to go for a walk with Jane around town and get a little roof time in until later that evening. We then stopped by the little café across from TV Square. After the mystery graffiti yesterday, the Sky Army had breached the news as well as other media. The Sky Army had grown bigger than the MLP: Friendship is Magic franchise! There were loads of pictures everywhere, mostly artist renderings, but still totally awesome!

"Look at that one!" I hummed, pointing to the mega plasma screen.

The rendering was just adorable! I had never seen a Pokémon hybrid before, but I had heard of them. Hybrids are rare in cities like mine, but it wouldn't be too surprising to see one. I loved the orange gills on this one. 3

Jane didn't seem to get a good at him because it changed to an old picture of Sky, with his real name listed underneath it. She perked and turned to me.

"His name was Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" I nodded, slurping my root beer.

"No...I thought it was just...you know, Sky," she shrugged.

"Nah. They found out a lot about him a few months ago. His name is Adam and he lived just outside of town, near the ocean view."

"Weird..." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't know...When he's given a name it kinda just..."

"Makes it seem so real?" I smirked.

"Don't give me that look!" Jane snapped. She glanced at my lunch. "What are you eating?"

"Sushi," I hummed, giving a cat-like smile.

"Why?" she grumbled, slightly sickened by the sight.

"It is my way of participating in the Sky Army." I retorted.

"Whatever . . ." she groaned, rolling her eyes.

I giggled and drank the rest of my root beer. We finished lunch, explored downtown and visited a few shops. I managed to grab this really cute budder sword pendent from Hot Topic! Jane had waited outside after seeing all the Sky Army merchandise the store was selling. She crossed her arms and waited off to side again when I stopped to chat with a few guys holding "Sky is Real" signs. (Why is it so hard for her to accept this stuff? *sighs*) As we continued to stroll along, she noticed an odd amount of suited men marching about with blank expressions.

I chose to rear away from the current topic of the day in order to keep Jane interested. As she started to prove a point in mid conversation, one of the suits shoved passed her. She looked pissed as she turned to watch him continue walking without even looking back at her. She turned back to me.

"Rude much," she grumbled.

"After work autopilot if you ask me," I nodded.

The number of expressionless suits seemed to multiply. It was getting crowded. We decided right then to end our afternoon excursion. I walked home by myself. Jane still lived in the Maxplex apartment building in town while I lived in a small house just outside of town. My folks weren't too keen on me living in the city; they were always telling me how dangerous city life is. Thankfully we didn't move too far so I could still see my friends.

* * *

I lied awake in bed that night, totally stuffed from my dad's beef curry. I didn't want to move around too much, for it felt like my stomach was going to burst. _Oh why did I eat so much?!_

I flipped open my cell to check my alarm and calendar. There was a notice on the next day.

_. . . Oh crap!_

I quickly dialed Jane's number.

"Hello . . . ?" she mumbled, barely coherent.

"Jane? I am so dead . . ." I said, carefully sitting up.

"Ashley?" she yawned.

"I need you to do a huge favor for me!" I pleaded.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Remember that science project I need to do by the docks? I forgot to do it today and I'm out all day tomorrow with my mom for a stupid jewelry party. Please, please, can you go do the project for me?"

"Now?" she gasped.

"I need it before I go to the party tomorrow. Please...please Jane, please..." I whimpered.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just go down to the docks and get a water sample and write about the color and junk...really easy."

"You owe me," she hissed, hanging up.

I sighed as I clapped my phone shut. I knew I owed her, I always do. And I've always found a way to pay her back. She does the same for me. That's just one of things that make us friends. We both come through for each other. I rolled over on my side as I attempted to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Nervous Guts**

8:32

Too early. . . but might as well get up anyway. I slid out of bed and went to my desk to boot up my computer. As I waited for it to load, I flipped open my phone and checked my messages. Nothing. I sighed and sent Jane a quick text. I heard a knock on my door.

"Ashley are you getting ready? We have lots to do today." I heard my mom say.

"Yes, I'll been out in a few."

I groaned. I hated it whenever I was stuck doing something with my parents, mostly because it was always boring and un-fun. Is that even a word? Un-fun? Eh, whatever.

After getting dressed, the drag of the day began. I'll spare you the extremely boring details, but I will say that as the day progressed I was getting more and more worried about Jane. I had to of texted her several times throughout the day, each one sounding more panicked than the last.

During the party at Ms. Poker's house, I had turned on the TV in the spare bedroom. Almost instantly, my nervous worrying suddenly turned to fear. By chance the TV was already turned to the news and the top story had made my stomach drop.

The Docks. It looked like a huge warzone. I only had one thought on my mind.

_Oh my god, Jane!_

By the time it took the remote to hit the floor, I had bolted from the room and out the front door, grabbing the Poker kid's bike from the yard and peddling as fast as I could to the docks. I could hear my mom yelling after me but I didn't dare slow down or look back. I knew and planned to explain myself after knowing my best friend was safe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: What the Flip?!**

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead! _ my mind screamed as I reached the docks, drop the bike, and tried to see over the large crowd of people.

Cameras and reporters were everywhere. I pounded text after text to Jane as I tried to find a way past the crowd. They appeared to be gathered around a reporter interviewing someone on scene. All I could see of that were the tops of people's heads. I finally gave up and waited anxiously, hoping the worst hadn't happened.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I held my breath and spun around, coming face to face with Jane.

Overwhelmed with relief, I hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead . . ." I whispered. After about a second or two, my relief suddenly turned into annoyance. "Why didn't you message me back!?" I hollered as I pushed away.

"I just woke up . . . I don't think I'm feeling well," she mumbled.

"Did you even come out here last night?" I huffed, arms crossed. "I bet you went right back to sleep."

"I don't . . ." Jane replied, holding her head. She groaned.

I suddenly dropped it, feeling guilty for yelling. She really _did _look like she wasn't feeling well. I turned back to the crowd, suddenly feeling highly entertained. Jane stood beside me, watching the news people crowd close in on whoever was speaking. Turns out the damage was not as bad as they had said, but nonetheless it was still pretty bad.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Don't know . . . the guy's not giving us much information," I replied, shrugging.

It was hard to see, but we both managed to see over the crowd to catch sight of him. A young man, light brown hair over one eye with a black and green headset on. He was trying to calm everyone down, saying nothing dangerous happened. I heard Jane groan again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, half mumbling.

"I feel like I know that man from somewhere. . ." she hummed, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

"You don't look so good," I jumped, putting her arm over me. "Need me to take you home? Or we could go get some soup from Noodles and Co.?"

"Let's just go . . ." she shrugged.

We dispersed, returning to town. The news people soon came rushing passed us, entering their vans and driving off. We took our time, watching everyone depart. Eventually, the young man who had been speaking came passed us. I perked and chased after him.

"Hey!" I gasped.

"Ashley!" gaped Jane, racing after me.

The boy turned. He offered a smile and shook my hand as a welcome. I felt a little warm at that.

"Can I help you?" he hummed.

"What happened here?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"School newspaper?" he perked.

"Just curious . . ." I purred. "Any hint of the Sky Army?"

The boy laughed and shook his head. "That sounds a bit absurd." He glanced at Jane, looking oddly confused. "Hmm." He shook his head again, turning back to me. "We are currently investigating what happened here tonight. Watch the local news for any other information. Good day . . ." He marched off.

Somehow that felt awfully out of character for a guy like him. I crossed my arms and glared, totally displeased. Jane glanced at me, eyebrow raised.

"Stupid conspiracy," I grumbled. "I want soup . . ."

"Let's go then," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Drowned**

I felt really bad about making Jane to do my project when it was my own fault for not remembering to do it myself. I have a bad habit of letting things of disinterest go until the last minute.

So, after managing to get into an argument with someone at Noodles and Co. about the Sky Army and getting kicked out and put on the banned list, Jane and I wondered around for a bit. Ultimately though, she went home not feeling much better, so I decided to go to the docks to finish my project like I should've done in the first place.

It was late, but it had to be done. I guzzled down the rest of my XP energy drink and dialed Jane's number to check in as I wondered the docks.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Feelin' better?" I hummed.

"Not really . . . but getting there," she hummed back. "What's up?"

"I'm working on that stupid science project down by the docks. Ugh . . . it's creepy out here."

"Sorry," she sighed. "Probably should've done this earlier or better yet not at all."

"Not at all?"

"The docks aren't safe! It was all over the news. I'm sure your teacher will understand."

I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped suddenly. I could've sworn I had just heard an extra set of footsteps. I stopped walking and stole a quick look behind me.

"Ashley?" I heard Jane gasp.

"I thought I heard something . . . freaked me out!"

"You should just go home," she urged.

I frowned as I noticed the dock light flickering before slowly going out one by one.

"That's weird . . ." I said.

"Ashley? What is it, Ashley!?" she said sounding panicked and frightened, even though she wasn't even there.

"The lights seem to be going out . . ."

"Run, Ashley! Run!" she shouted.

I heard a loud crash come from the darkness behind me. "What was that!?" I screamed, apparently I missed what she yelled. I could feel my heart ponding against my chest.

"Ashley, run!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I took off down the dock, not sure to where, just to get away from the growing darkness of the dock lights going out. I hid behind some crates, still holding the phone to my ear, listening to the sound of my heavy breathing. Or was that Jane's?

I heard the sound of bubbling water. It was so loud, I think even Jane could hear it. The dock turned pitch black as the last lights around me went out. I could hardly breathe.

"Jane . . . what is it? There's something . . . I hear it . . . It's behind me . . . it's . . ."

I felt something cold and wet grab my leg. I screamed, dropping my phone as I was suddenly yanked from my hiding spot. I screamed again, struggling against whatever had grabbed me. It wrapped over my mouth as it pulled me to what I thought was my doom. Driven by fear and my thought to try and break loose, I managed to open my mouth wide and chomp down hard. I heard whatever had me hiss in pain, but it wasn't enough to make it let go.

_Oh god! Noooo!_

The last thing I remember was screaming Jane's name before being dragged over the dock's side and under the water's surface.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Fairly short chapter sorry. I'm reading Auto's story and want to see what'll happen next.

**Chapter Six: Believe it**

I couldn't remember how long I was out. I just remember feeling clammy and cold.

_Where the hell am I?_ I thought as I sat up from the floor.

I looked around to find myself sitting in an iron cage inside of what looked like a stone dungeon. The air reeked of rotten fish, which was odd since I thought I was dragged underwater. I noticed a glass window on one of the dungeon walls and saw a fish swim by. That told me I _was _dragged underwater. I guessed I was just in an air pocket of some kind.

My head pounded as I tried to stand, only to lose my balance and plop back down. I pressed my fingers against my temple as I tried to recall what happened.

All I could remember was hearing a crash . . . Jane panicking, telling me to run . . . uh . . . something cold and slimy . . . pulling me under . . . screaming . . . .

It was literally painful trying to piece together what had happened at the docks. _Now I know how Jane was feeling, _I thought. I gasped.

_Jane! Oh god, she didn't try going to the docks to come save me did she? What if whatever that thing was got her too? What if –_

I kneeled over as my migraine intensified. I felt sick to my stomach, my eyes shut tight. It hurt worse than hell trying to think and the rotten sushi taste in my mouth didn't help any.

_Wait . . . rotten sushi?_

My migraine ceased long enough to recall I had bitten something before blacking out. Something that I was trying to make let go of me. Something cold, wet and slimy. Something like . . .

_Holy shit . . . _I thought as it suddenly occurred to me.

"I was kidnapped by. . ."

"Us." Someone finished for me.

I looked up. Standing in front of the iron cage I was held in, was a squid hybrid.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Perhaps a Little too Real . . .**

He just stood there, all smug like. He wore some kind of leather armor with a few iron plats around the knees and shoulders. His arms were crossed, said grin spread across his stupid face. I shot him a deathly glare.

"Who the hell are you? And where am I? What am I doing here?" I demanded.

"My name's not important," the hybrid replied, "And you are in one of the many dungeons of the Mighty Squid Manor." He sounded a little too proud of that.

My eyes widened a little. I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or slightly excited. _If the guy was for real and the Squid army is real, that would mean . . ._

The hybrid suddenly laughed, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"What's so funny?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I know what you're thinking; How could something as simple as a squid be able to do all this?" he chuckled, "Well I'll tell you. We a not simply squids."

"Actually I was just thinking about how the Sky army's gonna come kick you and your army's slimy ass." I retorted.

The hybrid hissed at that. Clearly I had struck a nerve with the mere mention of the Sky army. I mentally patted myself on the back. I was actually pretty calm considering the current situation, but I think that was because the hybrid wasn't very intimidating. At least . . . not yet.

Right then, a tentacle shot out, reaching through the bars and wrapped around my neck. I was suddenly pulled forward, coming close to the hybrid's stupid face. I couldn't tell if what I saw in that thing's eyes was rage or annoyance. Either way, I struggled to breath.

"I wouldn't get you're hopes up" he snarled, his grip tightening, "We have a plan to finally put that bastard in his place and crush his pathetic army. Soon our proud kind will mobilize and begin our assault, laying waste to your useless species."

I gripped the tentacle around my neck, trying to pry his hold on me wide enough to get some space to breath. It hardly did anything but make him smirk, lifting me up until me feet dangled.

"You really think they have a chance? Ha! They have no idea what they're in for." He continued. "And their naive leader will be their downfall."

"No . . ." I strained, "Sky'll stop you. He'll . . . he'll come and mess all of you up."

The hybrid's eyes darkened as he suddenly released his grip. I dropped onto my hands and knees, gasping for air. I felt my eyes water as I looked up at him, slightly fearful.

"We'll see about that" he said.

With that he turned and walked out the dungeon room, slamming the heavy iron door behind him. I stared at the door for a few seconds before crawling to the darkest corner of the cage. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

My migraine returned as I sat and thought about the Sky Army. I didn't care what those things said. _Sky and his army _will_ come. They _will _defeat the Squid Army and they _will _save me. _I pulled the hood of my black hoodie over my head as my thoughts drifted to Jane.

_Jane. I hope she's okay. She sounded so scared over the phone at the docks. Almost like she knew what was happening. But how? How could she have known what was happening or what had taken me?_

I remembered the story on the news earlier that afternoon and when I had asked her to do my project at the docks. She hadn't told me anything about what happened when she was there; she hadn't seemed to be feeling well. Why didn't I ask? I had been more curious about finding if the Sky Army was involved.

Then something else occurred to me. _What if Jane was right? What if the Sky Army really isn't real? There hasn't really been any real proof that the army exists. Maybe it all was just a rumor. Maybe . . ._

I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind, but that just seemed to make my headache worse. I rubbed my temples. I knew the Sky Army was real. It had to be. But at that time, I was having doubts; my mind was sending me logic, but my heart . . . .

_I wonder what Jane's doing now, _I thought. I figured she hadn't been captured, but couldn't think of how she planned to save me. Maybe, just maybe, she'd seek the Sky Army's help, their cause _is _to defeat the Squids after all. And maybe a few other things too.

I smiled and rested my chin on my knee, picturing Jane as well as myself fighting alongside the legendary Sky himself, in a heated battle against those slimy bastards.

_They'll come. I know they will._


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

Need a few cameos for the next chapter. Anyone want their name mentioned? (Have to be SkyArmy recruits, duh) This chapater's a bit short too. Not too much stuff going on. Bigger stuff's yet to come.

**Chapter Eight: A Little Eavesdropping**

I awoke suddenly to the sound of the dungeon door slamming. My head jerked up so fast the back of it hit the bars to the cage. My headache had since been long gone, but I could somehow still feel its pain. I looked straight ahead, but didn't see anybody. Glancing slightly down, I found why I heard the door.

It appeared to be some sort of gruel dumped into a wooden bowl with a spoon sticking straight out of it. I scooted across the cage floor to it and grabbed the bowl, taking a quick sniff of its contents. I wrinkled my nose.

_Aw, gross, _I thought, _mushrooms._

I probably would've tossed it aside if it wasn't fur my stomach growling at me. I sighed, grabbing the spoon and shoveled up some of the gruel. I shut my eyes and crammed it in my mouth, swallowing it as fast as I could. I waited a few seconds and blinked.

_Huh, that wasn't as totally disgusting as I thought._

I ate the rest of the mushroom gruel a little slower. It tasted rather bland, if not slightly rubbery. But then again, what's to be expected of prison food?

As I let the bowl clatter to the cage floor, my ears perked to the sound of muffled chatter just outside the dungeon door. (Heh, that rhymed) I stilled the bowl, leaning as close to the door as I could, listening closely.

"Why are we here again?" sounded an annoyingly obnoxious squid.

"Because, you ink-brain, Ward told us we'll be needing guards to monitor the prisoners" sounded a slightly smarter squid.

"But we's only got _one _prisoner."

"Not after our assault on that pathetic army we won't."

"What army? The Sky- _mmrf!_ "

"Yes the _Sky Army _you dolt!" the smarter squid whispered, "And we're supposed to use that term lightly!"

"Why? Our lord can't hear us" replied the somewhat dumber one, "He's even said it a few times himself."

"Not our dear king, Ward. He hates it when those words are spoken."

"So?"

"Remember what happened to the last soul who spoke of the army?"

There was a long pause.

"Woof, I don't wanna redo of _that _again" Dumber replied.

"Exactly" slight pause again, "Now come on, I think I just heard the assemble bell."

I heard some sort of movement grow and eventually fade, guessing the two had gone. I gripped the bars and glared.

_An assault on the Sky Army? _I thought, eyes widened slightly, _Oh man. I hope Sky'll be ready for them. Jane too, if she's with them. Sounds like the Sky Army's in for one hell of a ride._

I inched back to my dark corner, shuddering against the cool air, preying the best of luck to those who opposed the squids.


End file.
